The Soldier is Coming Home
by ImMyOwnCrazySelf
Summary: Emmett has been enrolled into the Army for two and a half years now. He is coming home, and is hoping to set things right with his high school sweetheart, Rosalie. She has no clue that he is returning. How will things turn out? Will Emmett be able to save his relationship with Rosalie? Or will things go terribly wrong? Read and find out! ONE SHOT! All human!


**Hello! This is my first story on FanFiction. I hope you enjoy it, and even if you don't please review! I don't care if it's advice, hate or approval of my writing. I'm so excited and nervous about posting this! Thankfully, I have a lovely friend who has convinced me to post this story. Well, here it goes. Oh and before I start here are some things for you to know about the characters:**

**Edward and Bella are both in college, Emmett didn't know Bella until he met her today.**

**Jasper and Emmett both enrolled into the Army together, but as you will find out later in the story, Jasper returns sooner than Emmett.**

**Jasper and Alice have been dating since she was freshman in high school. **

**Alice and Rosalie are both seniors now. **

**Emmett and Rosalie have been dating since she was a sophmore in high school.**

**They are all friends with each other. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XXX**

Emmett POV.

Two years and six months, in the Army. Almost a whole year since, I last saw anyone I cared about.

I'm Emmett McCarty and I am twenty years old.

I was eighteen when I decided to join. Fresh out of high school, I was ready to fight for my country. But I wasn't ready for leaving behind my family, friends, or _her._

By the time, I realized I didn't want to have to go more than three days without seeing her, it was too late. I had been immediately accepted and was shipped off within the next two weeks. She stood by my decision, claiming she was proud of me. But I could see the pain in her eyes, how she would always look away when I mentioned my upcoming departure.

I never regretted joining the Army. And I doubt I ever will.

To my family, fighting for America, was the highest honor anyone could receive, even if it meant dying for your country. That's how my Dad left this world. My old man had been a Devil dog since he was twenty seven, fought for a good fifteen years. He was then, placed on Reserve Duty. The Marines deemed him active again, after he was gone for a year. He was deployed to Iraq, and he never came home. They say an explosion went off, he was a few feet away. He had been trying to help a little boy find his mother, both were killed instantly.

My family and I had lived in Gatlinburg, Tennessee since I was born. But after my father was killed, my mom quickly moved us to Forks, Washington. I think she chose that place because it was one of the farthest states from our hometown. She was a strong woman, but my dad passing away was too much for her.

Since I was the only one going to High School, while my three sisters and brother went to Junior High, my mother insisted I drove them all to their school. I remember every argument on the way to school, ranging from what music we were listening to (which was usually Country) to who took my lip gloss. To say that I hated my family was a dead wrong accusation. My family was the only thing I had and cherished.

Especially, my youngest sister, Amelia. She was the quietest, which was strange since she was a McCarty. But she was passionate about fighting for our country, that was where the McCarty was at in kept telling me, how one day she was going to join the Military. Yet, she was still unsure of what branch to join. I wonder if she's changed her mind about that by now.

I ran my calloused hand through my short hair, I couldn't wait for my curls to grow back. _She_ always loved my dark brown curls, she almost cried when I returned the first time with my head shaved.

I felt a twinge of pain starting in my left thigh.

_Shit, I need my pain killers, now._ I cursed, as the throbbing increased. I searched my pockets, hastily. I needed to find the meds, before the pain become unbearable. I found the small orange bottle filled with the answer to my problems in my chest pocket. I popped open the lid, and dry swallowed two pills. After a few minutes, the pain in my leg simmered down.

I called over the flight attendant, her light blonde hair shined in the low lights of the plane. She was attractive, in a simple way. Nothing like my girl.

My girl. I loved saying that. I think she's the only one who doesn't know about my homecoming. Or at least if Alice hasn't spilled it to her. I swear if that little pixie gave away anything, I will hold her upside by her ankles. I wonder if Jasper would let me get away with that.

"Sir? May I help you with something?" The woman asked me, her light brown eyes scanning over my Army uniform. She gave me a slightly, suggestive smile, but her eyes were dancing with expectation.

Back in the old days, before I had my girl, I would've asked this pretty little thing for her number, then hit it and quit it. But I had Rose, now. And she was all I needed. All I ever really wanted.

I gave her a timid smile, and said, "Do you know how much longer until we land in Washington?"

Her eyes dulled, and her lips pulled into a tight smile.

"We'll be landing in 20 minutes, sir. Anything else?" She said, her tone snippy. She turned on her heel, before I could say another word.

_Well, damn. No need to get snippy just because I won't sleep with you._ I thought to myself.

I swear, it's like women just want a one night stand more than a marriage, now days. I'm glad Rosie isn't like that. Or at least, I hope she hasn't changed her mind about being with me. I know, I sort of pushed her last year, to try to see other guys. Just in case, I didn't make it home like my father. But I sure as hell, hope she didn't listen to me.

I knew she tried dating this one guy, Royce. Real smooth talker, is what Jasper mentioned in one of his letters. He was one of those spoiled rich kids, that Rosalie used to always date. His dad owned the Port Angeles Bank, so he must have met her there. She was always going to the bank, taking out money to get unnecessary presents for people.

From what, Alice wrote in her letters to me, he was six feet tall and had blonde hair and pale blue eyes and a total ass. Alice kept saying how she just knew that Royce wasn't going to be good for Rosalie. And at this time, I was already slipping into a depression. I should've been happy, knowing she was following my pleas, but I was so hurt that she was moving on.

A couple of weeks went by, I hadn't received letters from anyone. I was freaking out. Thoughts of something terrible happening kept replaying in my head.

Then I got a letter from Jasper saying, that everything was okay. Rosalie had broken off the relationship with Royce for unknown reasons. And everyone had been trying to figure out what had happened between the two, and Alice finally got Rose to open up.

The bastard _hit_ my Rosie. He left _bruises_ on her beautiful skin. Royce _damaged_ my perfect flower.

The night I got that letter, was the same night, I got in a fight. With some guy who had blonde hair and pale blue eyes. All I could see was the image of the bastard who I had built-in my mind. I broke his nose and two of his ribs, along with bruising his spleen. I would've done more, if I hadn't have been pulled off.

I apologized profusely, to him, the next morning. He understood my anger, seeing as how his fiancée left him four months ago for another man

But now I was going home. I would get to see her. I would get to hold her in my arms. And look into those beautiful violet eyes. If she still wanted me, that is. I knew the one true thing Rosalie Lilian Hale had always wanted her entire life. A family. And that was what I fully intended to give to her this time.

_~thirty minutes later~_

After stepping off the plane, and going through security check, and claiming my baggage, I spotted my ride home. With some chick.

"Eddie! My man, it has been way too long." I cheered, as I clasped his shoulder with my large hand. I noticed the little brunette, staring intensely at my cane.

"Don't worry, I'm only gonna have this scary cane for a few months. Then I'll just be limping for the rest of my life." I said to the girl, smiling cheerily. She blushed a deep red, biting her bottom lip. Her doey brown eyes were casted at her old worn out converse.

"Emmett, leave Bella alone. And don't call me Eddie. You know I hate that nickname." He grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

_Ha! Eddie likes this Bella chick. Well, she is cute. In an innocent, plain kinda way._ I thought to myself.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. I've heard a lot about you, Emmett." Bella said, sticking out her hand to shake mine. I grasped her hand, surprised by her firm grip.

"Bells, can I call you Bells? Eddie boy, here should've told you that I don't do handshakes, I do hugs." I belted out, as I scooped her into a giant bear hug. I heard a groan from Edward, as he complained at me to put her down.

"Don't be jealous, Edward. I'm sure Bells would love to hug you, if you let her."

Bella's face turned a light red, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_She's a shy one._ I reminded myself.

"Take me home, Edwin. Bella, you can ride shotgun. I'm gonna stretch out my legs in back." I said, as I half walked, half limped over to Edward's gray Volvo.

"Are you sure? I don't mind sitting in back." Bella offered, as she reached for one of my suitcases.

_Shit, I forgot my bags. I'm gonna seem like such a douche for letting her carry them._

"I gott'em Bells. Now go sit up front with Edward and let's get this show on the road." I yelped, pumping my fist into the air. She giggled and slid into the passenger seat, as I threw my duffle bags into the backseat with me. I managed to fix myself in his tiny car, and it didn't help that I had an injured leg. I propped my bad leg onto the bags and rested my head against the window, with my cane resting on my chest and stomach.

"So how did you two lovebirds meet?" I asked, because I am a nosy motherfucker and no one told me about Eddie getting a girlfriend.

"We're not dating, Emmett." Edward stated, too quickly. He liked her. That was obvious enough. I looked into Bella's mirror, to see her reaction.

I saw pain reflected in her eyes and a slight blush on her cheeks. She liked him too.

"Well, y'all need to start soon. Because even a blind man could tell y'all like each other. And I've only been back for fifteen minutes." I yawned, stretching my arms behind my head.

_~An hour later~_

The rest of the ride, consisted of seeing how many times it was possible to make Bella blush within thirty minutes. Twenty slight blushes, five full on red blushes. Score.

When we pulled in my driveway, I sucked in a breath. My brother and sisters would still be in school, but I knew my mom would be home. Since she works the graveyard shift. She was waiting to hear my footsteps on those stone stairs. She was waiting for me to open that old, tattered screen door.

I thanked Edward for coming to pick me up, he ran his hand through his always disheveled hair, silently asking me if I was going to be alright. I nodded, and told Bella it was nice to meet her.

I carefully stepped down, not putting too much pressure on my left leg. I leaned back and grabbed my duffelbags, throwing them both onto my shoulders, as I slammed the car door.

I began to hobble over to the steps. Memories came and went, as I slowly made my way up to the front porch. The same porch, I sat and held mama on while she cried. The same dirt driveway, I tore up so many times. The same stone stairs, I slipped on and busted my lip open. The same screen door, I fell through, the night I stumbled home drunk. I walked up the three gray steps, and placed my hand on the handle.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mom, it's Emmett. I'm ho-" I was caught off by my mama, crashing into me. Loud, happy sobs wracking her throughout her body, as she clung onto my shirt. I felt tears prickling in my eyes, as I wrapped my arms securely around her.

She pulled away and looked up at me. Her eyes were brimmed with new, unshed tears and she had a grin on her face.

"I'm so glad my baby is home. Oh, Em. I missed you so much." Mama's voice cracked at the last part. I knew how hard it was for her to see me go off into war, after what happened with dad. But I was back now. I wasn't going to have to go anywhere ever again. Well, I had to go stop by the high school, but that was it.

"I missed you too, Mom. And I really missed your cooking. What's for dinner tonight?" I teased, my mouth beginning to water at the thought of my mom's famous fried chicken.

"Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans." She said, flashing me the famous McCarty smile. My mom scurried back to the kitchen, stirring something in a pot.

I glanced around the room, noticing not much had changed since I had left.

I began to walk down the hallway, examining the family pictures as I went. I stopped at my Senior prom picture.

Wow, I was a lucky man that day. I leaned in closer, remembering every detail. The way her golden hair cascaded in soft curls to the middle of her back. Her violet eyes staring intently at me, as if no one else was there. Her smile that could bring any man to their knees. And the way that her strapless blood-red dress accentuate every curve on her body perfectly. The Lord blessed me with a gorgeous date, that's for sure.

I remember her laughing as I openly gawked at her infinite beauty. She never ceased to amaze me. Deep down, I always knew Rosalie Hale was the only woman I would want to spend the rest of my life with. And being sent to the Army did nothing but strength my feelings for her.

I needed to see her, now. I couldn't wait any longer. Momma would understand, she knew I would be back tonight. Hopefully, Rose would be by my side.

I walked back to the kitchen, were my mom was dipping her finger into the gravy.

I grinned, as she tasted her own cooking. "Mmm, Emmett do you wanna try it real quick? Or are you gonna go run off and see your girl?" She said, turning around and placing her hand on her hip.

"Well, I have to let her know I'm back in town. And I don't know if she still wants to be _my_ girl, Momma." I grumbled, crossing my arms and leaning against the doorway.

My mom shook her head, and began pulling her dark hair into a ponytail. "Baby boy, if you don't know how much that girl cares for you, then you underestimate the power of love. And I know I taught you better than that."

I looked at the floor, concentrating on my thoughts. What if she did still love me? I don't know why she would. I practically pushed her away and into the arms of a jerk. How could she still want to be with me after that?

I felt a warm hand lift my chin, making me look into my momma's blue eyes. I saw unshed tears forming, and instantly felt guilty for leaving her alone all this time. I wrapped her up in a hug. I knew I reminded my mom a lot of my father. I had some of his facial features and his body build. So I knew that it sometimes hurt for her to look at me, especially when I was in deep concentration. Apparently, that's when I looked like him the most.

I never blamed my mom for uprooting our lives and moving us across the country. The truth is, I never blamed anyone for my father dying. I knew my dad died protecting the country he loved. He died a good man. That's all that mattered.

My mom pulled away eventually, and took my hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze and dropped something in my palm. "Make it count, Emmett. Make every word you say to her count." She whispered.

I didn't have to look at what she gave me to know what it was. I just turned on my heel, and walked outside. I ignored the irritating pain in my leg as I climbed into the old Ford I used to drive. I grabbed the keys from the cup holder and stuck into the ignition. The engine rumbled, and came to life. And I was off to go see Rosalie.

_~Fifteen minutes later~_

I pulled into the high school parking lot and turned off the truck. I popped a pain-killer, just to dim the growing pain. As I climbed out, the gray sky above released a light rain. The typical Forks weather. Thankfully, I parked close to the doors.

As I pushed the heavy metal doors, I was greeted by a few members of the school staff. They all shook my hand and welcomed me home.

I wonder if Jasper got the same welcome party as I had. I would have to remember to ask him that.

I nodded and made my way to the front office, which I somehow managed to remember. It took a few moments, but I finally sweet talked Rosalie's schedule out of Ms. Cope. She told me she was a total sap for a love story, and that was supposedly the only reason she would allow me the information. Of course, complimenting her on her looks after all these years helped a little too.

Rosalie would be in her last class right now. Which was her science class, Mr. Nelson was known for being lazy and just putting on a video during the last period. It would be perfect. After a few simple attempts, I got Ms. Cope to send Mr. Nelson an email, explaining what I was going to do so he wouldn't be caught off guard. He soon replied back, saying he was fine with what was about to go down.

It was time.

I walked down to his classroom. Where I know _she _would be in. Every fiber in my body was tingling from excitement. I hadn't seen her in almost a year. And here I was, in the same building as her. Only a few more steps outside the room she was in. My mind was going into overdrive. My steps quickened, the sounds of my boots hitting the floor echoed through the hallway. And then, I stopped outside her classroom.

I didn't move for a second. I was scared this was all some dream and that I would soon wake up, in my bed back at base camp. I held my breath, and slowly reached for the door handle. As I pushed it open, everyone turned to look at me.

My eyes searched the room for her.

I saw Jasper, sitting behind Alice. His blonde hair had grown back, and his blue eyes met mine. He had a small smile on his face. Jasper had joined the Army with me, but had come back a year earlier. He was out on patrol when a bomb went off near him. He had about thirty pieces of shrapnel lodged into his upper body, luckily nothing majorly important was damaged. He was eventually discharged, and returned home with scars scattered among his chest.

I glanced at Alice, who seemed to be jumping in her seat. Her black hair was short and pulled into its usually spiky manner. Alice's dark green eyes seemed to be dancing in anticipation. She was never good at keeping secrets, and I could just tell that she couldn't wait to not have to hold this one back.

I kept looking for her, and then there she was. Her back was turned towards me, her face shoved into a book. Probably something about cars, I wonder if she's still working at that mechanic shop. I took this moment to analyze her more closely. Her hair had reached her lower back, and was half pulled back. A few strands hung loosely around her face, framing it quite nicely. She was wearing a gray sweater, that didn't hide or expose her luscious curves. The blue jeans she wore had a hole in the knee and an oil stain on her left thigh. Her old gray converse had a few blades of grass stuck to the mud on the soles. And her face was scrunched into concentration as she focused on her reading material.

She was so beautiful.

Rosalie POV

I was rereading _Supercars: Masterpiece of Design and Engineering by Richard Dodge_ for the eighth time. It was the first book my dad gave me on cars and I loved it.

Also, it was a great way of letting Mike Newton know I didn't want to talk. That boy was relentless. Not only had he asked me out a million times, but he also tried to walk me to all my classes. He couldn't get the message that I was _not _interested.

Honestly, Mike was a decent guy besides the obsessive thing. But I was still hung up on Emmett. Just his name sent a chill through my body.

I missed him. More than anyone else could imagine. And I couldn't help but feel abandoned just a bit.

Emmett basically pushed me away. So I ran to the one guy who was pursuing me at the time, Royce King. Big mistake. I should've known he was bad news, from how touchy he always was. Royce always tried touching me, even on our first date. He tried grabbing my ass, what was I suppose to do? Let him? So I pushed him back and yelled at him. Then he _slapped_ me. Right across my left cheek.

I had never been hit by a man. I always demanded the utmost respect. But for the first time, I was actually scared. Royce apologized profusely, claiming he wrongly acted out. I stupidly gave him another chance.

It was about two months later, when Royce hurt me again. But this time, he did more than just hitting.

I wouldn't have sex with him, that is what caused the problem. He was moving too fast for me and I wasn't ready. I knew that I didn't love Royce. And I wanted to save myself for someone I loved and who loved me back, like Emmett.

Royce didn't like my rejection. He pushed me on the ground, and began frantically kicking me. I had bruises along my left side and a bump on the back of my head.

I was done with Royce King.

When Alice finally weaved the truth out of me, we both cried. I never thought I would be stupid enough to let myself get caught up in that kind of situation, but I had. Thankfully, Royce didn't fracture anything. I pressed charges against the bastard, he's serving four years in prison now.

Jasper told me about how he explained everything to Emmett. I was not happy with Jasper at all. I didn't want Emmett to know I was hurt. I knew it would kill him. I knew he would blame himself and probably get in a fight.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, I ignored it.

"Hey Rosalie, I was wondering if-."

"Not now, Newton. I'm reading." I muttered, cutting him off. No need to get the boy's hopes up. I prepared myself to argue with Mike about it. He always tried to convince, and I would never give in. I heard the door open, but figured it was just someone coming back from the bathroom.

But he didn't speak after that. Actually, everyone was dead silent.

For the first time since class started, I glanced up from my book. Everyone was looking at the door and then glancing back at me.

I slowly turned to see what all this nonsense was about. I wasn't prepared to see_ him_ standing there.

Emmett was staring straight at me with his dark blue eyes, not even blinking. His hair was still short, but I could see the tips starting to curl. He was tanner than the last time I had seen him, but that was also almost a year ago. He was still wearing his Army uniform, the material clung to his muscular body perfectly. His black combat boots had some dust on them, but other than that were relatively clean. My eyes eventually drifted to the black cane in his hand.

Was this real? Or did I just fall asleep and I was having some crazy dream? That must be it. Just a dream.

_Okay, Rosalie. Time to wake up now._ I thought to myself. _Oh, shit. I'm not dreaming._

Emmett was actually here. He was back.

I stood up, and took a few steps toward him. My eyes began to well up with unshed tears, as my legs began to feel wobbly. I took more steps until I was standing right in front of him, still staring up at him.

He was here. He was standing right in front of me. I couldn't stand to not be in some form of physical contact with him.

I flung my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. Sobs began to wrack through my body, as I felt my tears stream down my face. I heard something fall to the ground, but didn't care. His strong arms wrap securely around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

_Emmett is holding me._

The thought made me cry harder, and I buried my face against his neck. I felt him run his rand up and down my back, attempting to soothe me.

"Rosie, it's okay. I'm _home_. I'm never leaving you again, I swear." I heard his deep, smooth voice whisper in my ear.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I pulled away, looking at him. I knew I looked like shit, who could look good after crying that hard? I just didn't care. Emmett was home now.

He wiped away some leftover tears and gave me a small smile. I kindly returned the smile, noticing a few tears of his own had fallen.

"You're home for good? No more leaving?" I whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. I watched as huge grin slowly crept across his features, showing off his dimples that I loved so much.

"Baby, I'm home. I'm never ever going to leave my angel ever again." He belted out, as he pulled me tightly against him. I couldn't help but laugh as he referred to me as his "angel".

I leaned forward and firmly pressed my lips to his, relishing in the familiar blissfullness. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he lifted me off the ground.

I smiled against his lips as I darted my tongue out to tease his lips, asking for entrance. He moaned and happily accepted my request. The kiss was passionate, intense and full of emotion.

It wasn't until we heard the whistling and clapping, that we finally pulled away. He placed me back on the ground, and looked up with a silly smile plastered on his face.

He reached into his pocket and took my hand in his.

"Rosalie Hale, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You supported me when I was about to do something stupid, even when I went into the Army. You always stood by my side, no matter what. You're smart, funny, and know more about cars than I do. Which is extremely sexy. I love everything about you. The way your face scrunches up when you're concentrating. How you unknowingly mouth the lyrics to the songs you listen to. I love how you look after you've been working on a car, grease all over you and your hair pulled into a ponytail. I love the way you look when you sleep. I love how you dance in the rain like a child. I love that you can't decide on what to wear and try everything on. I love that you make me a better man. I love you, Rosie. I always have and always will."

_Oh my gosh._

He grinned up at me, as he got down on one knee. I watched as he opened a small, black velvet box to reveal a diamond ring. My vision began to blur as tears welled up in my eyes again.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, would you do me the highest honor and become my wife?" He asked, as I heard gasps from people in the room.

I nodded my head, vigorously. "Yes! Yes! Yes, I will you marry you Emmett Dale McCarty! Oh my gosh, I love you so much." I yelped, as he scooped me up and spun me around.

I could hear Alice squealing and Jasper chuckling, I think he even whooped. I was going to marry the love of my life. I was going to marry Emmett.

My soldier came home.

**Well, that's all done! I know a cliche ending, but I couldn't help myself, haha. So how did you guys like it? I've been considering whether or not to make a prequel to this one shot... What do you guys think? Yes? No? Maybe? Most of my Fanfictions will consist of Rosalie and Emmett together. I may do some Jasper and Alice or Bella and Edward at some point. Anyway, I shall leave you to read away! Have an amazing day/night depending on your time zone! Byeeeee! (:**


End file.
